narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wind Style: Rasentornado
Huh? I fail to see how Sakura has any part in this technique. —TheJokerCards (talk | | requests) 04:39, December 26, 2010 (UTC) The Wind Style: Rasentornado is an S-Rank technique. As a result, it highly injures Naruto's hand which is using that technique, disabling him from using Chakra ever again. Sakura's part is to heal his hand as he's doing the technique to prevent his hands from being cut of or being permanently damaged or even disables his chakra points in his arms, disabling him from doing any hand signs. As a result, he can't do any technique. The healing jutsu exerted must be high enough to keep up with the Rasentornado's damage. As a result, Sakura collapses from fatigue. But even with that, the Rasentornado broke Naruto's bones and he had to heal for a couple of days. The best combo is with Tsunade as she can heal much better than Sakura. Thats what the green chakra is for. The green chakra indicates the healing power. Sasuke Uchiha! 08:36, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Rasen means spinning. Spinning-Tornado would just mean Tornado. There is no a Tornado which doesn't spin, so I suggest you to change the name. Also, while attacking, Sakura wouldn't be able to heal Naruto since she would be busy healing herself. Also, in the middle of action, while flying to your enemy or whatever, Sakura wouldn't be able to concentrate and heal Naruto. <<-Raging Blast->> 11:19, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Rasen means spiraling. Sakura is not helping in the jutsu and would be unharmed. Sakura's job is to heal Naruto. Nothing else. She doesn't contribute in the power of the Rasentornado! Also, your a total pain in the neck! Pardon me, but again, what tornato doesn't resemble a spiral? "A tornado is a powerful column of winds spiraling around a center of low atmospheric" Your jutsu is totally same as Rasenshuriken. I never said that Sakura adds the power to Naruto, I said that it would be impossible for Sakura to heal him while Naruto is performing that technique. She would get damaged do if she's any near in the 50m of radius which this technique would made. Even if it doesn't make an explosion, Sakura would definetely be hit since she's next to Naruto. Also, she wouldn't be able to heal him while rushing to opponent, she wouldn't be able to concentrate. Also, calling me a pain in the neck is rude, I never said such a thing to you. People here point out mistakes, that's all. <<-Rage->> 14:49, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I find this argument completely unnecessary. 1)User:Raging Blast is right; the name makes no sense, since a tornado is a spiral. I suggest you change it. 2) He's right again! Sakura would not be able to heal him while he's using the technique. The picture suggests that she is in front of the Rasentornado, which would mean that she'd have to dodge that while healing Naruto. That makes no sense. Now, if she were to heal him after the technique, the damage would already be done. This entire technique is 100% redundant. It is not useful to anyone, as it basically kills the shinobi's career as a ninja. —TheJokerCards (talk | | requests) 18:46, December 26, 2010 (UTC) *'EDIT:' Also, calling someone a pain in the neck because they are trying to point out the flaws (which is basically telling you what you can fix to make it better) is incredibly rude (and is also harassment), and I, as an Administrator of this Wikia, will not tolerate it. You are already on my nerves; and there is an extremely thin line where my patiences end. This is your warning. 18:49, December 26, 2010 (UTC)